Computing systems have revolutionized the way people communicate, do business, and play. For instance, a user may engage in complex, sophisticated and realistic games using the considerable computing power of conventional gaming consoles. In order to engage in conventional rich gaming experiences, a player might typically purchase a gaming console, and also purchase a game. This alone represents a considerable investment for the player. However, there is also a wide variety of games available for any given game console. Furthermore, online services are also available to enable or enhance the gaming experience by, for example, enabling players to engage in a distributed game in which players are remotely located. Nevertheless, the player is often limited to engaging in the game when in the proximity of the gaming console.
Gamers can also engage in online games in which much of the processing power is remotely located. For instance, a user might interact with a social media application to begin a game. The game state associated with the game may be kept on a remote location and/or local to the gamer. So long as game state is preserved, the gamer may continue the game from that preserved state.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.